Hatred, Eternal
by KhajiitInTheWilderness
Summary: Branches off of Sub-Zero's ending in MK9. Kotal Khan's rule has crumbled. In order to save Outworld from his tyranny, Scorpion and Sub-Zero, the Deadly Alliance, conquer it. But there can be only one Khan of Outworld. A tournament must be held. The kombatants must pick sides... Or die. Rated T for violence and language. OC's welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Let me start off with a disclaimer: There will be inconsistencies.**

 **You thought I was going to say I don't own Mortal Kombat?**

 **This is Fanfiction. It's like a huge disclaimer already.**

 **This takes place after MKX.**

 **Spelling errors will be everywhere.**

 **I type really quickly and I don't check behind myself -_-**

 **OC's are always welcome.**

 **I love getting OC's from my reviewers. Mainly because I can't make them very well myself.**

 **Now, if you're reading this around August or early September I may or may not be doing four fanfictions at a time…?**

 **And I know that's just dumbass. I am dumbass.**

 **But my schedule is four chapters a week any other time…**

 **One chapter for each story every week?**

 **:/**

 **That's a confusing way to put it.**

 **But if I am doing that schedule I have made some changes;**

 **NO. DEADLINES.**

 **I will not have a specific day to publish a chapter.**

 **I simply have a seven-day timeframe to write 4000 words total, four chapters.**

 **I guess that is a deadline.**

 **But it has loopholes ;)**

 **So I haven't read the comics explaining what happens between MK9 and MKX…**

 **But I do know that Havik, Drahmin, and Moloch all die.**

 **(Sigh).**

 **FFUUUUUUUAAAARRRGHHHH**

 **I've been playing the 3D MK games with my friends and Drahmin was my main in Deadly Alliance…**

 **You guys know I like these weird people like Kabal and shit.**

 **You don't just kill Havik. Havik is a fan favorite. For whatever reason.**

 **His death was pointless for all I know.**

 **The segment I read was Drahmin going all "Hey Scorpion! Look who we just killed! Lol!"**

 **N' then Scorpion was all like;**

" **I don't serve Quan Chi anymore, ratchet asses.**

 **And then Drahmin and Moloch failed to bitch slap him and he ran away.**

 **And then Quan Chi killed them. For failing him.**

 **DOUBLE FUUUAAARRRGGHHHH!**

 **Just when I started to like Quan Chi…**

 **So. That happened.**

 **Without further whining, on with chapter one.**

—

"There's nowhere to run, Kotal!"

The battle surged around them, Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei ninjas fighting the soldiers of Outworld.

It was clear the former was going to win, but Kotal always was stubborn…

He turned to face the two.

"I took this throne by force! So too shall I defend it!"

He drew his sword, a wooden red paddle with spikes on the ends, slightly similar to a chainsaw.*1

Sub-Zero and Scorpion exchanged a look, their masks hiding their expressions.

Scorpion drew his swords and Sub-Zero summoned his ice spear.*2

"You've sealed your fate."

They both charged at once.

Kotal surprised them by charging as well with incredible speed, and making the distance to charge even shorter. They didn't stop in time to attack, and he knocked them down.

"I am more formidable than you presumed."

Sub-Zero sprang up and summoned his hammer.

He spun around, letting the hammer's momentum guide him and smashed it into Kotal.

Ice went everywhere, and Kotal fell onto his back.

Scorpion jumped high into the air, leaving a trail of flame behind him.

He landed above Kotal, his sword ready to stab.

"We will spare you if you surrender!"

Kotal kicked him off and got up, stubbornly.

Ninjas now began to attack him, and he easily defeated them.

They began to surround him, but they still did no damage.

It was then Kotal realized the only reason the ninjas were attacking him was that there was no more of his army to fight.

At that moment, Sub-Zero stabbed him from behind with a spear of ice, and Scorpion followed suit from the front.

Kotal was frozen and burned simultaneously, agony filling every fiber of his body.

Scorpion withdrew his sword and Sub-Zero's spear shattered.

Kotal fell to his knees, still alive, but barely.

His sword fell from his hands, and he collapsed.

"Hear me, Kotal!"

Scorpion yelled, echoing throughout the throne room.

He planted his foot on Kotal's chest.

"I have conquered Outworld, and I… _We_ claim your place as Khan!"

Kotal summoned barely enough strength to get on one knee.

"There can only be one Khan of Outworld, fool…"

Sub-Zero attempted to silence him, but it was clear Scorpion had already heard his words.

Scorpion wasn't one to share… Especially a throne.

"Take him away!"

Two ninjas grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off.

Scorpion seemed uneasy.

"He… He was right."

Scorpion turned to Sub-Zero.

"I propose a tournament."

Sub-Zero hesitated.

It would be fair, but in the end, if it came down to Sub-Zero and Scorpion...

No.

He wouldn't let that happen.

"I agree."

They shook on it.

Scorpion's grip was a bit too firm.

Was the alliance finally falling apart?

—

 **So, I hope you liked this.**

 **Readers of my other stories, sorry about there not being a chapter this week.**

 **Especially at a cliffhanger.**

 **Especially since I actually promised one would be up ASAP.**

 **I got writers block and hopefully by the end of this week I'll have one up.**

 **As with all of my stories, for the OC's you make, you must fill out a form.**

 **This is a bit more complex than my other ones so far, but they get more complex as we go on.**

 **I've taken the liberties of transferring the OC's from Kombat Academy, with a few modifications.**

 **If you aren't ok with that, just PM me about it. They won't be in matches for a bit.**

 **Also, you can make OC's in the reviews, or if you wish to remain anonymous, PM me.**

 **You could always make yourself anonymous in the comments tho :)**

 **And cup size isn't necessary idk why people put that in appearance :)**

 **It's not a lemon ppl :)**

 **I'll never write a lemon :)**

 **Unless I want to :)**

 **Speaking of that sort of stuff, permission to be in a relationship I never originally plan for dating and shit to happen but every story I write people ask me about that so it's in this one.**

 **As for blood type, see this webpage for more info: wiki/Blood_types_in_Japanese_culture**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Sub-Zero or Scorpion:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Home realm:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Allies:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Personality:**

 **Optional**

—

 **A sample of dialogue:**

 **Permission to be in a relationship:**

 **Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeey!**

 **I'm back, with another chapter.**

 **I can't contain my damn excitement for this story.**

 **Maybe because it's something new, idk**

 **If you haven't already, check out my other three fanfictions, which are all WIP.**

 **They all accept OC's.**

 **Guest, idk what to tell you**

 **I'll try harder**

 **To make a story with OC's not have OC's**

 **Don't h8 m8**

 **I'll make an OC and r8 it 8/8**

 **Take it on a d8**

…

 **Sorry jk**

 **My last chapter sucked tho. I'll admit. It's a bit weird to write such prologues. I prefer to go right in, but if I did my story wouldn't have a story.**

 **This story takes place after MKX so naturally we would see some new faces I just wanted to let people contribute.**

 **And I have made OC's for myself. The one in this chapter belongs to me.**

 **Most of my stories don't** _ **rely**_ **on readers… I just give them an opportunity to kind of share it.**

—

Ermac stirred in his meditation. He'd been interrupted quite a lot lately.

He felt pain.

Immense pain. Not like last time. Not at all.

Ignore it. That's what they were taught to do.

It burst like wildfire, scorching his body. He could smell smoke.

Ermac's eyes snapped open.

He stopped hovering and fell to the ground, clutching his chest. It burned. Sizzled, even.

He knew what was about to happen. He'd been warned about this…

Ermac, without Shang Tsung or Shao Khan to fuel him with souls, and Kotal Khan imprisoned, was finally falling apart.

A green orb formed on his chest.

He cried out in agony, as the cave began to glow green from the light

It became blinding, a very light green, almost white.

There was an implosion, knocking him out.

—

She opened her eyes.

For the first time in so long, she was able to see.

She coughed, sending up dust, and clouding the cave.

She'd lost count of the years…

She began to laugh. Freedom was finally hers…

Springing up in a Shirai Ryu manner, she stretched.

It felt great to be alive…

She was wearing what she had when she was killed; Shirai Kuei green armor.

Her bamboo staff was on her back.

She took it off and felt its textures.

Touch was a sense she was deprived of when part of Ermac.

It made her shiver, a sensory overload, everything painful.

She stopped and took a deep breath, getting used to her surroundings.

Looking around, she spotted Ermac.

Ermac lay against a rock, ash surrounding him from the explosion, limbs splayed in all different directions.

He wasn't dead, to her displeasure.

Unless he was killed by a fatality that beheaded him or shredded him, he was invincible.

She couldn't do anything with her staff, unfortunately.

His satchel lay next to him, some of the contents spilled out.

It probably contained her own looted belongings in it.

She fished around in the leather bag, until her fingers enclosed on a medallion, a golden coin with a trident in the middle, fire coming from one side, and ice coming from the other.

Official seal of the Shirai Kuei.

There was also a mirror. Terribly cracked. A piece was missing. What was intact was smudged.

She looked in it, to find everything was in place.

Dark skin, green eyes, black Mohawk with a white streak in it.

She remembered her mother had given her the mirror before she went off to join the Shirai Ryu.

She couldn't remember her mother's name.

Or her own, for that matter.

How long had it been…?

"Try to focus on the things you can remember."

The sound of her own voice was music to her ears. She expected dust to come out of her mouth.

She was born and raised in Puerto Rico.

Her father was killed in a gang fight.

She joined the Shirai Ryu to follow in the footsteps of her brother.

When he died, and the Deadly Alliance was formed, she became a member of their elite army, the Shirai Kuei.

They were used strictly for stealth so no one would know about them.

And they all died out in the tournament.

She was the first one.

Killed by Baraka.

She still had the scar on her arm from a Tarkatan attacker in the Shirai Ryu…

She was defended by a German shepherd.

He had his soul taken with hers. They fought side by side.

She looked around Ermac.

Had anyone else popped out with her?

There was a skeleton, probably there before she popped out.

They were in Outworld. Such things were common.

There was a dog's whine, distant and echoing.

Her eyes widened.

She ran towards the sound, deeper into the cave.

There, the dog sat, waiting on his master.

He had completely jet black fur and green eyes. They were bred to look like that, as she remembered.

She didn't know his name.

"Damn it…."

Even _that_ was like music to her ears. She reached for his collar, green rope embedded with black beads and a silver medallion on the front, which had the clan's symbol engraved in it.

No name.

"What did Shao Khan want with a dog's soul…?"

She sat down beside the dog. He whined again.

"I'm hungry as well. I wish there was something I could do about that. Ermac doesn't eat."

She looked out of the cave mouth, around Ermac on his rock.

It was still daytime, and the sun had just risen.

"We could live off the wilderness or whatever. That's basically not as hard as Shirai Kuei. Fighting for your food."

The dog responded with a bark. He left her side and ran towards Ermac.

She jumped, alarmed by the sudden movement.

The dog continued barking as she joined her beside Ermac.

He stuck his muzzle in the satchel, and his teeth closed around a scroll.

He dropped it on the ground, then began eating it.

She snatched it up and rolled her eyes.

"If you're that hungry, find yourself some food."

He kept nosing around in the satchel.

Out of curiosity, she looked at the scroll.

It had writing, and the Shirai Ryu symbol watermarked, covering almost the whole page in a dark yellow.

The words were hand written, not copied.

"Dear Ermac… Inviting him to join the Shirai Ryu isn't a good idea…"

But then, as she read on, she realized it wasn't about that at all.

"A tournament…"

She skimmed over the lines.

"Food and shelter provided for the duration… Payment as well…"

She rolled up the scroll and put it in her pack.

Whistling for her dog, she turned back to Ermac.

"I'll come back for you. All of you."

And with that, she set out.

—

 **I promise, the main action will be soon. I just wanted her to have a backstory.**

 **I'm thinking of naming her Medallion.**

 **What do you guys think of that?**

 **Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Remember to make an OC on your way out**

 **;)**

 **The Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Sub-Zero or Scorpion:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Home realm:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Allies:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Personality:**

 **Optional**

—

 **A sample of dialogue:**

 **Permission to be in a relationship:**

 **Other:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we have some really fleshed out OC's.**

 **I know Mileena will be happy**

 **(Ba-dum-crash)**

 **So, Medallion as I've named her will be one of the many main characters.**

 **And by many I mean like three**

 **This is kind of like Kombat Academy. OC POV's were exclusive to that story. This one will have multiple POV's but not OC's POV's.**

 **I know you might be disappointed but I remind you kombat academy is still WIP ;)**

 **After it's done I'm planning some bonus rounds where I just write a match that's requested in the reviews section. I'll do OC's in that.**

 **As promised, we'll get into the action.**

 **(Zoidberg woop)**

—

It was around sunset when Medallion arrived.

Medallion.

That was the name she'd given herself, inspired by the very medallion she had in her pack.

At least, until she learned her real name.

"The spectator entrance is on the other side of the palace."

Medallion looked up, onto the stone wall, where an Osh-Tekk warrior was looking down at her.

He had his armor painted a mess of blue and yellow in humiliation.

They'd been used to do grunt work, from what she'd heard.

"Unless of course you have an invitation?"

Medallion cleared her throat.

"I am Ermac… We are but many and you're only one."

She'd butchered the quote, and cursed under her breath.

"Doesn't Ermac wear red? And hover?"

He must've been a newer warrior, from just before the conquering of Outworld.

He'd probably never seen Ermac in person.

"This is our new armor. I have traveled long, and am too tired to hover."

"What about your dog? Is he with you?"

"Yes. My… Err… Companion."

The Osh-Tekk hesitated before opening the two heavy doors with a lever.

"Ok then…"

Inside, the courtyard was sheltered from the dust and sand of outside.

It was filled with warriors of all sorts, from a red cyborg to a woman with white and black hair that reached down to her feet.

Only warriors were in the courtyard, and they conferred in groups.

Medallion joined the stragglers off to the side.

She pulled up her dark green mask that covered her mouth and nose, and crossed her arms.

Onyx, her dog, sat beside her, then eventually fell asleep.

Baraka walked up to her. He seemed unusually pale.

Hatred filled her veins at the mere sight of her rival.

"Jade! You were summoned by Sub-Zero far earlier! Was changing your appearance necessary?"

Jade. She remembered that name.

They'd practiced together in the tournament, but never fought.

Out of the corner of her eye, Medallion spotted the green-clad fighter. She still looked the same as last time, but like Baraka, was unusually pale.

"Who… _What_ is this mutt doing with you?"

Medallion leaned off the wall.

"I am not Jade, nor am I your friend. This dog is my ally. Choose your words wisely, Tarkatan."

She tried to sound like an Outworld native, intimidating and crafty.

They'd been taught to act like locals in the event they had a mission requiring them to blend in the Shirai Kuei.

Baraka growled, deep and feral.

"Who are you?"

"I am… Medallion. I attend this tournament representing the Shirai Kuei. I am allied with Scorpion."

She took the seal out of her pack, and showed it to him.

He snatched it from her and crushed it underneath his boot.

"That seal is no longer valid. And there is no 'Medallion' on the roster. I shall escort you to Sub-Zero and Scorpion."

By then, the two had attracted attention.

Medallion's eyes widened.

What would happen if it was found she wasn't on the roster?

Onyx growled, slowly approaching Baraka.

Baraka's claws extended, and he prepared to stab when someone grabbed his arm.

It was none other than Sub-Zero.

"Calm yourself, Baraka. You haven't a clue as to who this girl is."

Sub-Zero looked to her.

"Nor do I, for that matter."

He released Baraka and approached her.

"The spectator door is"-

"I know. I am fighting in this tournament, for Scorpion."

Sub-Zero seemed a bit let down.

"She is not on the roster, Sub-Zero."

"Quiet, Baraka."

Sub-Zero held up his hand to silence Baraka.

He seemed to ponder for a moment.

"I have made my decision. You will earn your place in this tournament by Kombat."

Medallion took her bamboo staff from her back.

"I'll fight you if I must."

"If you fight me, you will die immediately. Instead, you shall fight Baraka."

By then, almost everyone had grown silent.

They moved to the center of the courtyard, which was marked with a giant dragon symbol, black with a gold dragon.

Baraka and Medallion took their places.

Scorpion rose from his seat, on a raised stone platform.

"What is this?"

Sub-Zero motioned for him to join him.

"We are having a fight to determine whether or not Medallion will join this tournament."

Scorpion looked between the two.

"One of yours?"

"One of yours."

Scorpion approached her.

"I did not invite you… But you seem familiar."

Scorpion, after heavy pondering realized who she was.

"You were the first Shirai Kuei killed in the war with Shinnok... I saw you die... How can this be? Ermac took your…"

Scorpion's eyes widened.

"Is Ermac dead?"

"No. Only stunned. I escaped from him."

Scorpion nodded.

"When he arrives, he will surely be unhappy. Very well. You shall fight to stay in this tournament."

The entirety of the warriors was watching.

"Round one!"

It came so soon.

She immediately ordered Onyx to stay back. She didn't want him to fight Baraka.

"Fight!"

Medallion yelled a battle cry and the two charged at each other.

Baraka slashed downwards with both claws, and Medallion blocked with her staff.

He withdrew one claw and brought it back, preparing to stab.

Medallion remembered; this was what killed her last time.

Outraged, she sidestepped and whacked Baraka in the back of the head.

He used the momentum to do a flip, and then shot out a spark.

Medallion staggered backwards, crying out in pain.

Baraka ran at her, trying to capitalize, but she leaned backwards, and his claw slashed right over her face.

She stood on her hands and wrapped her legs around his arm, then snapped it.

Baraka cried out in agony, and she whacked him one more.

"You have become stronger… So too have I."

Baraka rolled forward with extreme speed, grabbing her and holding her by her neck almost instantly.

She put her hand on his arm and pried it off, then punched him in the gut and face.

Baraka rolled backwards, regrouping. He and Medallion circled each other, waiting for the other to attack.

Blood had already been shed, mostly Tarkatan, but Medallion couldn't keep it up for long.

"Die already!"

Baraka closed the gap between them and kicked her, sending her sprawling backwards.

He'd already used the strategy before, and she strived to make the counter not last as long and hurt her.

This time, she dropkicked him in the stomach.

Baraka fell to his knees, gasping for air.

Medallion remained on the ground, near exhaustion.

Eventually, she got up and kicked Baraka in the head.

She knew what was about to happen. She'd seen it in the tournament.

"Finish him!"

She stood him up, and backed away a distance.

Hate fueled her once more as she drew her staff once more.

"Stop!"

Sub-Zero ran between them.

"There will be no finishing in this match!"

He turned and glared at Scorpion.

"We had a deal…"

"Apologies. I tend to forget sometimes…"

Sub-Zero growled.

"Everyone, I suggest you make your way down to your rooms. Dinner will be served shortly."

Baraka staggered back and fell before two other Tarkatans helped him up.

"I'm immune to jobbers like you…"

The pride drained from her, and the shock of beating Baraka came back.

 _I actually won?_

Her dog barked and ran up to her excitedly.

She pat his head, still staring at Baraka.

Where had all that strength come from?

And it was over so quickly?

Without as much as a scratch to her?

"Nice work. But Baraka will still be in this tournament."

She turned around and faced Jade.

"Thank you…"

"I look forward to facing you in the arena."

She still couldn't help noticing her skin was far too pale, even for a revenant… And she didn't have the yellow veins either.

Peculiar…

Jade joined the crowd walking towards their rooms.

—

Medallion's room contained all blue furniture, and several paintings.

There was a large window, covered in sand mostly.

The sky was purple, creating a beautiful sunset…

Even Outworld could be beautiful at times.

Dinner was slid under a door. Some weird Outworld stuff, no doubt.

On her wall was a chart showing the tournament's progress.

It was massive.

The amount of matches was huge, and there was a loser's pool.

It would likely be small.

Losers were commonly killed.

—

 **FUCK YES!**

 **SERVERS ARE BACK ON**

 **I've been waiting for ages to post the damn chapter…**

 **I have another story called Kombat Academy, whose OC's I've already transferred.**

 **Recently an interesting OC was made called "Dr. Machine" And I really want him in this story, because he fits really well.**

 **So, Fledbeast, if you're reading this, review or PM me on that.**

 **Guys, please fill out everything not under optional!**

 **It isn't optional for a reason, because it helps me greatly.**

 **I'll try to keep the intros and outros shorter. I babble a lot.**

 **Reader OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Sub-Zero or Scorpion:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Home realm:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Allies:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Personality:**

 **Optional**

—

 **A sample of dialogue:**

 **Permission to be in a relationship:**

 **Other:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimethyltryptamime.**

 **I need to remember that…**

 **AKA copy paste**

 **For reasons…**

 **Idk if it'll come into play in this chapter.**

 **I swear it's real.**

 **I was watching a Top10Memes video when I saw it.**

 **And it reminded me of an OC I haven't named as of writing the intro who is chemical based.**

 **He was inspired by my paintball gun's empty CO** **2** **cartridges.**

 **I was just thinking how it could be used as like a blunt weapon…**

 **Yep. I'm a psychopath.**

 **His name is Argon, which is an element whose name comes from the Greek word for idle. Which is like a word you could use to describe him.**

 **Thanks, Wikipedia!**

 **And then I realized; why the hell would I make an OC who uses and empty cartridge?**

 **That's undeveloped.**

 **Anyone who uses a cartridge and nothing else…**

 **Good luck!**

—

Argon inspected himself in the mirror.

It was a sin to do so in his culture as his homeland was that of self-proposed saints who were entirely selfless, but he had long since abandoned it in favor of Outworld's culture.

He had blue skin with thin, black lines going in a weblike pattern. Black eyes with no pupils, and spiked white hair.

He put on his helmet, which consisted of a black hood and a silver mask.

The mask was two metal plates welded together to form a wedge, with a tinted glass section so he could see.

Well, he couldn't particularly see. He had no senses without the chemical.

It controlled him. He was a mere vessel. Or perhaps he was the chemical?

Philosophy. How… Intricate.

He'd been practicing false moves in front of the kombatants during training.

However, judging by Baraka's match and the few that followed, so did everyone else.

One move he'd taken an interest in was headbutting, especially since he had the sharp-edged mask.

It was so fun to see the inside of people's heads…

He progressed out of his room and into the courtyard. He was late, and the announcements were about to start.

Sub-Zero's half of the kombatants massed to the left, and Scorpion's massed to the right.

It was clear whose side one was on, because some had modified copies of their original armor turned dark yellow or dark blue, and the courtyard's bricks were now either blue or yellow with a line of black bricks splitting them, parallel. The fighters stood on their respective color.

His own armor was lightened only a few shades from black to the color of bruises.

"Attention! There has been a last minute rule change! We have decided to abandon traditional tournament rules! The tournament will end on this day in two months' time!"

Scorpion picked up the sentence.

"By then, whoever's leader has the most victories will win the tournament. There will be no eliminations if you do not die, but fatalities are still allowed! The only way you leave is through death!"

That was… Intimidating.

The roster was being read. He'd likely get his match later on in the week.

"Argon versus Jubei!"

Argus jolted out of his idleness.

Scorpion muttered Jubei II under his breath, but to Jubei, it seemed not to make much of a difference.

From what Argon recalled, Jubei was one of Scorpion's advisors…?

His memory was terrible.

Jubei sported steel armor, over which were yellow cloths and a cloth yellow face mask. On his back was a katana, and he had several kunai at his belt.

His hair was black, but had subtle hints of red.

His eyes were a fierce light green.

He sized Argon up, and gave an amused "Hm."

Argon smiled under his mask.

"Fight!"

Kunai flew out, three at a time.

Argon had already thrown three chemical pellets that collided with the kunai in midair and dispersed a blue gas that was supposed to paralyze.

The two paused for a moment, contemplating that their attacks had met in midair. Such a rare occurrence marked a worthy opponent for Argon.

Argon was the first to recover, without as much human emotion to stun him. He lunged and kicked Jubei swiftly.

Jubei growled and got into a combat stance.

Argon followed suit.

They circled each other, two tigers ready to pounce.

Someone who matched his own technical prowess was difficult for Argon to process.

He smashed a cartridge on the ground.

Jubei held his breath and pulled his face mask tighter, but then realized it was only smoke.

He got out of the cloud, then threw a single exploding kunai into the cloud.

It blew the smoke away.

Argon's broken body was absent.

Jubei was jumped on from behind, and Argon had him in a headlock, climbing on his back.

Jubei threw Argon off, but then caught him with a spear.

The kunai entering his body wasn't as painful as being used to pull him back towards Jubei, to Argon's surprise.

Nevertheless, he cried out in agony as Jubei backflipped, his flaming foot catching Argon in the chin.

Argon fell to the ground, the rope still attached. Jubei jumped into the air and retracted, bringing Argon up with him, then sent Argon over his head and behind him.

Argon cried out in pain once more.

He got up cautiously.

This time, _he_ would counter.

Jubei drew his sword and raised it, then swirled around and surged forward at the same time.

It wasn't a simple charge, but a slash that covered the entire arena.

Argon ducked it and kicked Jubei in the back, taking another smoke pellet out.

He threw it on the ground, and it released its contents. Jubei was entirely engulfed.

Jubei stood in the center of the ring, sword drawn, nervously looking from left to right for Argon.

He was kicked in the back, and staggered forward to receive a jab to the face.

Jubei was tripped as Argon stuck his leg out behind him.

Argon then stomped on his and punched him in the face.

Jubei was able to get up and into a kneeling position as the smoke cleared.

Argon stood behind him, his blue combat knife poised above his head.

Just as he brought it down, Jubei dissipated in a flash of fire.

Argon stared at where he'd been, puzzled.

From behind, Jubei reappeared and dropkicked him in the back.

Argon's head slammed into the ground.

He rose, disoriented.

"Finish him!"

Jubei stood a gold distance away from him, his spear and sword in his hands.

For the first time in that match he looked afraid.

"I… I can't."

Argon fell to the ground.

That boy would dare steal his honor from him, then not kill him?

But his vision still was hazy, and he was helped up.

He pushed his helpers away angrily.

At least there was still a chance to win…

Sub-Zero offered good money if they won the tournament. Enough to get a lifetime supply of Dimethyltryptamime from Earthrealm.

The chemical was the only thing keeping him alive. It was his only means of breathing outside of his realm.

Too much of it could plunge you into eternal sleep.

As of then it had been injected into him.

Technically, he was sleepwalking… Or sleepfighting.

—

Jubei came back to Scorpion's side.

Scorpion seemed disappointed that he hadn't killed Argon, but was proud.

Jubei was his adopted son, named after his first son Jubei who was killed as a child.

"Sub-Zero! Who will you send out?"

Sub-Zero browsed his combatants.

His eyes settled on a woman with neck length red hair and a deep tan, you could tell by her armor, which consisted of gauntlets, a black cropped halter top, a loincloth skirt, and knee high boots that she wasn't your average fighter.

If that wasn't enough, she had two different colored eyes, one gold and one silver.

She had a scimitar on her back.

"Talia!"

She walked calmly to the arena, drawing her scimitar.

Scorpion thought for a moment.

"Drew Cage!"

Instantly, there were people talking all about Johnny Cage's other child, but they were all dismissed by Drew.

Drew himself had "emo" hair which covered an eye. He had a black leather jacket and boots, blue jeans, and a black hooded cape that concealed his features.

For an emo, his skin was surprisingly tanned.

His had a giant Zweihander on his back, which had a strange black root like thing coming from the hilt, and a white eye on the hilt. At his belt hung two pistols.

He walked across from Talia, and drew his Zweihander.

"Fight!"

Talia and Drew stayed still for a moment, expecting the other to attack. A technical versus technical match once more.

Drew took out his gun and fired at Talia awkwardly.

It missed, and Talia ran forward.

She then realized her mistake as Drew ducked and swept her.

It was awkward with technical defensives.

Talia and Drew locked in a close range duel. Talia was far quicker with the scimitar, but if Drew got a hit in his Zweihander would kill her instantly.

Drew growled and a burst of fire came from him.

It blinded Talia, and she staggered back.

He ran at her, and she moved and lightly kicked him in the face.

He swung horizontally, but she did a backflip over his weapon, simultaneously kicking him in the face.

He was getting mad then. He swung vertically, but she spun around with a back kick, staying at the side and making herself a smaller target so the blade wouldn't hit her, but hit the air just behind her.

Drew angrily jumped up into the air, Zweihander over his shoulder.

Talia rolled out of the way as the giant blade smacked into the ground, sending up rocks and making a crater in the ground.

Talia side kicked him, but the Zweihander anchored him.

She raised her scimitar.

Drew realized he wouldn't have time to block with the Zweihander, and in a flash of black light it morphed into two katanas.

He barely blocked the attack, but had another katana to make up for it.

Everyone expected him to stab. He could've ended it right there.

Instead, he went up, on the other side of her scimitar.

The sword was inches from her face.

He maneuvered the blades like scissors to disarm her and then threw the blade off.

She held up her hands in defeat.

He approached her.

"I'm not going to k"-

She drew a dagger from her boot and stabbed him.

He cried out in pain, and she pushed him away.

He fell to his knees.

It wasn't fatal, but it would hurt a lot.

Talia stopped to take a breather while he was down.

—

Sub-Zero sat alongside Scorpion on his throne.

"Interesting… Two technical defensive fighters who don't want to kill one another…"

Scorpion and Sub-Zero made comments and critiques every once in a while.

Scorpion seemed oddly confident.

His man was just stabbed in the stomach.

And the spectators pulling for Drew were nervous as well.

Then, all of a sudden, they cheered.

What was happening? Drew was still down.

He wasn't bleeding anymore.

Had he bandaged himself? No… There were no bandages…

Sub-Zero then realized it. He stood up in anger.

"He has a healing factor?! Dammit!"

Scorpion laughed and patted his friend's shoulder, easing him back down into the seat.

—

Drew ran up and tackled Talia, his body on fire.

She was still up, but barely.

He kicked her back down.

"Finish her!"

"No."

He walked off, without as much as a moment's hesitation.

Servants on the roof pushed a heavy yellow pillar off the top of the building.

It hung by a heavy chain, not touching the ground.

It showed how Talia was defeated, Drew on fire, running towards her.

To the left of it, a pillar hung showing Argon getting dropkicked in the back, and a blurry object in front of him where Jubei teleported from.

Sub-Zero growled. They were not off to a good start…

The matches would resume later. He could have his chance at winning…

He then laughed, because this was what Scorpion would think.

Was he becoming like Hanzo?

They hadn't called each other Hanzo or Kuai since they'd formed the alliance.

That hatred still existed in their hearts, eternally.

The way Sub-Zero saw it, Scorpion had no reason for hatred.

He'd found out Quan Chi was the true killer. And then killed Quan.

But Scorpion had killed Bi-Han before…

And made him into that… Thing, Noob Saibot…

Luckily, Scorpion hadn't gone as far as to enter Noob in the tournament.

The two ninja retired to their rooms.

Sub-Zero locked the door and shut the windows, and opened a secret door.

Unbeknownst to him, Scorpion did the same on the other side of the building.

The room was small, and decorated with furniture.

The place was used for the emperor to hide if there was an invasion.

A chandelier hung from the ceiling. They were underground.

Sitting on the couch was none other than Quan himself.

"Evening, Sub-Zero."

Quan's skin couldn't get any paler, but his eyes were glowing yellow, and his face and body was covered with yellow veins.

"You shall be sent out tonight. Practice."

—

Scorpion spoke to his own wildcard.

"I have a feeling his men will fight with vigor tomorrow. Prepare yourself."

His secret fighter chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the look on Kuai's face…"

—

 **Woo! Suspense!**

 **So, that was that.**

 **It was hard for me to choose who would win in that OC VS OC fight.**

 **I was all enthusiastic, n' then I realized;**

 **Holy crap. Someone's gotta win.**

 **N' so I went back and made them do a different rule thing so neither of them would be in the loser's pool.**

 **N' then I did a deathbattle style examination and saw Drew could use fire in his history.**

 **Your OC hung on by a thread, RedDiEnd!**

 **That was really cool. I look forward to making more OC VS OC fights.**

 **I also realized that Medallion dying in the tournament would be inconsistent.**

 **Since the Shirai Kuei was created and killed after MKX, they would have to all die in the war with Shinook.**

 **So… I'll see about updating those chapters.**

 **I look forward to using Cortez, Cobra, Violet, and Gatto!**

 **Gatto's name translated is The Cat Assassin, lol.**

 **I'm getting like this Takeda armor with a friggin metal jaguar helmet.**

 **So badass… And I'm thinking of tag teaming Cobra and Violet.**

 **They're like a Shirai Ryu tag team. Versus a tag team of Lin Kuei, it would be so cool…**

 **And I'm planning Cortez versus Drew, actually.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **Reader OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Sub-Zero or Scorpion:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Home realm:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Allies:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Personality:**

 **Optional**

—

 **A sample of dialogue:**

 **Permission to be in a relationship:**

 **Other:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

…

 **Chapter five and I'm already running out of intros T_T**

 **So, surprise! Another chapter for this week!**

 **So I've got it all figured out. The schedule I mean.**

 **I will write four chapters on alternating weeks.**

 **Meaning, Week 1, I write chapters for Hatred, Eternal and Isle Repentance,**

 **Week 2, I write chapters for The Exterior and Kombat Academy.**

 **I thought I had it all figured out the first two times around…**

 **And I found a method of not forgetting OC's.**

 **Copy pasting the forms into a document.**

 **Now, about OC's, under appearance, links to DeviantArt and stuff are great, I really like those and if you have them use them.**

 **Just use it one time yourself to make sure. Last time I was linked to a Bing page with a German language quiz and my little pony art auctions.**

 **Dafuq**

 **OC's are coming into play now!**

 **I usually don't use OC's for a chapter or two at the beginning to introduce my own characters.**

 **And a disclaimer that I should've probably used a long time ago…**

 **Violet, Drew/Anthony, Cobra, Gatto, Cortez, Talia, Victor, Ghost of NY, along with the rest of the MK fighters don't belong to me.**

 **Cause if they did there would be Armageddon II**

 **And OC deaths…**

 **Please PM me if you're ok with your OC dying!**

 **You can tell me how soon, who kills them, describe the fatality, all that good stuff.**

 **ONLY PM THO**

 **The banters before combat are copy pasted from you guys OC forms!**

—

It was night. Sub-Zero and Scorpion were preparing for the next match.

Sub-Zero browsed his reserves. Medallion looked eager to fight, but she still hadn't healed from the fight with Baraka.

His eyes settled upon a young boy with gray hair just long enough to cover his eyes, which if you looked from an angle, were red.

He had a psychotic grin permanently imprinted on his face.

He was clad in a patchwork of old leather armor with random bits of rusted steel on it, with a tattered cape that had a hood, and on his back, he had a rusted metal shield, with a black jewel in the center.

Most unnerving was his strange gray tail, like a cat's.

Sub-Zero looked on his roster scroll for the name.

"Lynx!"

The name of a cat. Fitting.

The boy couldn't have been more than 19, but strolled with confidence towards the arena.

Scorpion selected a man in tattered rags, with a hood and mask covering his mouth being the only opening in his armor.

"The Ghost of New York!"

Scorpion saw a gun from Earthrealm, which surprised him based on the man's appearance.

As he walked to the arena, Scorpion could hear him muttering to himself.

"First, distract target. Then block his blind jab. Counter with cross to left cheek. Slap hands around ears. Dazed, he'll attempt wild haymaker, employ elbow block, and body shot. Weaken right jaw. And fracture. Break cracked ribs. Traumatize solar plexus. Dislocate jaw entirely. Heel kick to diaphragm. In summary, ears ringing, jaw fractured, 3 ribs cracked, 4 broken, diaphragm hemorraging, physical recovery six months, full psychological recovery, possibly never. Revert back to reality, and execute plan."

He could see into the future…

Interesting…

—

Despite his enemy being beiger and stronger, Lynx's grin never faded.

"Earthrealm fool… I'm gonna decorate my cave with your bones…"

The voice was cracked, and raspy, as if he ahdn't spoken in years.

 _He looks dangerous!_

 _ **Quiet, You! Can't you see I'm concentrating…?**_

The voices in his head needed to shut up. Especially now.

"Turn back before you perish, Earthrealmer!"

Still, the man remained quiet.

"Last chance…"

"Do you know what guns are? No. Do you know what gunpowder is? No. Do you know what integrated chipsets are? No. Do you know what nuclear fission energy, electronics, or EVEN A FUCKING BOW IS? NO! So stop fucking talking like you know jack shit about Earth, because you. Fucking. Don't. Now fuck off and get the fuck out of my face, before I throw you down in this fucking arena and shoot you."

The sudden outburst had taken Lynx by surprise.

It was funny to him, and he cackled.

"Alright then. Let's play."

"Kombat is not play."

Lynx's grin grew wider, enough to show his doglike fangs.

"Not if you lose."

"Fight!"

A flashbang flew out from under the rags of Ghost's armor, blinding Lynx.

 _He's hurting us!_

 _ **No shit…**_

Blindly, Lynx swung, but felt the block, and then a hook to the left cheek.

He felt his ears being clapped, and heard the noise rupturing his eardrums. He was still blinded…

Risking everything, Lynx put all his weight into a haymaker, but felt that blocked as well, and then he was hit with a body shot.

His jaw was hit, the damage being the worst yet, and then he was kneed hard enough to mess with his ribs…

There was a kick to his diagram.

He fell to the ground, gasping for air.

This was no Earthrealm fool.

His vision returned, but slowly.

"You dead?"

His grin had long since turned into a frown with bared teeth.

"Not yet…"

Lynx spun as he got up, landing a kick in the face.

"What? You shouldn't be able to move!"

"You forget; I am not human."

The Earthrealm fire stick was taken off Ghost's back, and aimed at Lynx.

Lynx took the shield off his back, and hid behind it.

The bullets pinged off the shield loudly, ricocheting everywhere.

After the clip was up, Lynx ram forward and flipped over Ghost, positioning his shield to bash.

As ghost turned around, Lynx rammed him in the stomach as hard as he could, hearing a good grunt from his opponent.

Satisfactory…

Lynx pressed the center jewel, and razor blades came out the edge of his shield.

He jumped up in the air, and brought the shield down, but Ghost blocked it with his gun.

Lynx ran up his body and backflipped, catching Ghost in the chin.

Ghost was now on the ground.

"Finish him!" Sub-Zero shouted frantically.

 _Quickly! Before he recovers!_

Lynx threw his shield into the ground, and it began spinning. He grabbed Ghost by the legs and dragged him towards it, with a nod of admiration from Kung Lao.

Ghost, to Lynx's horror, recovered.

"Not this time, you bastard!"

He took a small fire stick from his belt and fired.

The bullet hit in the stomach, and blood flowed from Lynx's mouth.

He fell to the ground.

Scorpion laughed and shouted "Finish him!"

Ghost aimed the pistol, but Sub-Zero bashed his throne so hard the stone armrest came off.

"Yikes…"

Ghost holstered his pistol, and strolled back.

—

"DAMN IT!"

Sub-Zero slammed his fist down on his throne, and the remaining armrest crumbled.

"QUAN CHI, DAMMIT!"

With those words, the revenant sorcerer himself appeared in the middle of the arena.

Scorpion gasped.

"You go too far, Kuai!"

Several kombatants on both sides had to be held back.

Scorpion looked disdained more than angry.

"Becoming a sorcerer and resurrecting revenants is one thing, but this…?"

Sub-Zero stayed silent.

Scorpion faltered. He had no more hate left in him from doing Quan Chi's bidding all those years…

"I have a secret combatant as well…"

Scorpion stood from his throne, and all looked to him.

"Noob!"

Sub-Zero made an odd noise as the black ninja appeared in a form of ink.

"Fighting alongside him, Bi-Han!"

"But Noob and Bi-Han are one…"

Sub-Zero watched in horror as his older brother, sporting the same armor he'd died in appeared from an ice statue.

Even Quan Chi seemed mildly surprised, the yellow veins on his neck pulsing.

He browsed the crowd of fighters trying to break free and kill him.

Some of them he'd enslaved, but Sub-Zero explained he'd restored their souls in return for their allegiance.

Quan Chi's soul would never be restored. Sub-Zero knew he was untrustworthy.

Clever man…

"Fight!"

Noob and Bi-Han jumped and kicked as one, with Saibot, Noob's shadow clone accompanying them.

Quan blocked all three, and with the strength of a god and precision of a monk, began to fight.

He fended them off with skill, spin kicking Bi-Han and Noob at once, then blocking and chopping Saibot in half.

He summoned a sword, and Bi-Han attacked him. Noob was stunned, as when Saibot was attacked, he was hurt as well.

The ice sword and demon sword clashed, Bi-Han eventually gaining the upper hand.

Bi-Han kicked Quan just as Noob recovered.

Noob sank into the ground, then popped up behind Quan. He grabbed the demon sorcerer and flew up into the air, then dropped him.

Quan rose to his feet as fast as possible.

Sub-Zero and Scorpion both were on the edge of their seats.

Quan ducked under Bi-Han's punch and spin kicked him in the stomach, then went for a jab to Noob.

Noob caught it, then threw Quan over his shoulder.

"Withered old fool!"

Quan got to his feet once more, sweeping Noob.

Bi-Han shot a ball of ice, but those were easy to avoid.

Quan slid under it, and shot a green glowing skull at Bi-Han. It shattered on his chest.

Quan Chi had regained the upper hand.

He summoned skeletal warriors to combat Noob, then went after Bi-Han himself.

"Odd that you'd be siding with Scorpion."

They circled each other, waiting for the next move.

"I shall take Kuai's place and then usurp Scorpion."

Bi-Han kicked, but Quan dodged to the side.

"Surely Scorpion sees the consequences?"

"He knows he shall deal with them soon."

Noob jumped on Quan's back, and leaned towards Bi-Han, who was ready with an ice sword to impale Quan.

Quan was off balance and staggered forward.

At the last moment, he mustered the strength to duck over and send Noob rolling down him back, right onto the sword.

Bi-Han was shocked in that instant, and Quan snatched the sword, then broke it over his head with the blunt end.

"Finish him!"

Quan Chi thought for a moment.

"No. It would be a waste of such talent…"

The crowd booed, wanting blood.

They would simply have to wait.

Quan had quite the fatalities planned…

—

 **Wow that took a while to write…**

 **The first match actually went through three phases, I rewrote it several times.**

 **It involved Drew but I didn't want him in two matches in a row.**

 **Tell me who you want to see in the next match!**

 **I already have another idea for another story.**

 **But I can't post it like I did this one…**

 **Until I finish one of these…**

 **Like four whiny children… T_T**

 **Jk, ;)**

 **I found some pictures n' stuffs.**

 **Bi-Han: .**

 **Reader OC (ghost of New York): art/The-scout-The-Dim-352725363**

 **Kuai Liang (Sub-Zero): . /2013/02/mortal_kombat_-_deception_**

 **Hanzo Hasashi (Scorpion): .**

 **Noob: .**

 **Also I changed up the form a bit for fighting styles as well.**

 **It helps me know what you're going to do. I don't want to have your defensive OC running in with Liu Kang kicks n' stuff.**

 **Defensive is mainly blocking, then attacking. Aggressive is self-explanatory. Technical is parrying (counter attacks). Passive aggressive is dodges most of the time.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Reader OC form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Affiliation:**

 **Sub-Zero or Scorpion:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Home realm:**

 **Fighting style (see chapter 5):**

 **Blood type:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Allies:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Personality:**

 **Optional**

—

 **A sample of dialogue:**

 **Permission to be in a relationship:**

 **Other:**


	6. Authors Note

Taking the PSAT soon and I'm studying very hard for it, so posts will be delayed for a while.

Thanks for continued support and your OC's.

Cheers,

KhajiitInTheWilderness


End file.
